


Pulling the Plug

by Azazel, KwonGeeYong (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, GBae, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonGeeYong
Summary: Think of this as a choose your own adventure fic.The setting: while preparing for the release of Good Boy, Youngbae and Jiyong have made a bet about who will make the fewest mistakes in dance practice. The loser (Youngbae) has to submit to the winner's (Jiyong's) punishment which, in this case, is wearing a tailed butt plug. In chapter one Jiyong will bottom and in chapter two Youngbae will bottom.





	1. Youngbae the Silver (tailed) Fox

“Bae, relax. This won't hurt,” Jiyong's voice is cajoling but there's a hint of impatience underneath the sweet words. He's twirling a sleek silicone butt plug in his right hand and brushing the soft silver tail attached to the plug with his left. Youngbae is laid out on Jiyong's bed, naked. He eyes the plug in Jiyong's hands warily, like it's a snake that might strike at any second. Jiyong pouts and pokes Youngbae's hip with a long, thin finger saying, “Come on, Bae, don't be a sore loser. You promised.”

Finally, Youngbae scowls, takes a deep breath, and lets his knees fall open. Jiyong's face lights up like Christmas has come early. He grabs the little bottle of lube he had tossed on the bed earlier when he had brought out the plug and flicks open the lid. After squirting a liberal amount onto the first two fingers of his right hand he snaps the lid closed again and shoves the bottle back under the corner of his bed. Youngbae's lips press into a thin line when Jiyong reaches between his legs. He flinches as the cold gel comes into contact with the sensitive skin of his ass. Jiyong leans down to kiss the center of Youngbae's chest and whispers, "Sorry.” 

He works his fingertips in circles, pressing gently until one slips into Youngbae smoothly. Youngbae grunts, his hips lifting off the bed slightly, and squeezes his eyes shut. Jiyong reaches out to caress Youngbae's lower abdominals in an attempt to make him relax. It works. Youngbae slowly cracks open his eyes and focuses them on Jiyong's face. Jiyong smiles softly and begins working his wrist back and forth until he can wedge the second finger in beside the first with almost no resistance. The muscles in Youngbae's thighs flex and relax with each slow, steady thrust. He winds his fists into the blanket beneath him and breathes through his nose. 

Jiyong's cock is achingly hard in his pants and Youngbae's is rising to match but Jiyong knows if he continues this foreplay any longer they'll end up getting each other off and the plug will be forgotten so he reluctantly slides both fingers out of his best friend and reaches for the plug. He takes a few moments to roll the smooth material between his palms to warm up the surface before settling the tip against Youngbae's slick, loosened hole. He meets Youngbae's eyes again and tries to ask in a steady voice, “You ready?” 

Youngbae nods once and Jiyong takes that as all the go-ahead he needs to push the tapered toy inside him until the base sits snug between his cheeks. Youngbae squirms a little as the toy settles into place. Even though the plug is relatively small Jiyong knows the sensation of having something inside him is completely foreign to Youngbae and must be very strange. He thinks back to the first time they had sex and he felt Youngbae inside him. The stretch and pull of the muscles in his ass was unlike anything he'd felt before. His cock gives a hard throb against the seam of his sweats and he barely manages to hold back a moan. He glances down and notices Youngbae's dick is a little thicker than when they started also. He thinks it's a good sign.

To distract himself he grabs a tissue and wipes the left over lube off of his fingers then stands up and reaches a hand down to Youngbae, hauling him up to his feet. The long tail sways against the backs of his thighs with every move. Jiyong scoots closer and plants a soft kiss on his lips then takes his hand again. He turns and starts walking out of the room, Youngbae in tow, and tosses over his shoulder, “Come on, Bae, we need to clean up the kitchen before the others get home.”

They make their way to the tiny kitchen where Jiyong hands Youngbae an apron then sits at the table. Youngbae stares at the apron for a moment before turning a flat look at his friend and saying, “Aren't you going to help?”

Jiyong smirks and shakes his head, “Nope. It's your turn to do dishes.” 

Sighing, Youngbae shakes out the apron and wraps it around his waist. He turns and starts filling the sink, moving the various bowls, glasses and flatware onto the counter. It only takes a few minutes for the soft clinking and splashing to bore Jiyong. His leg starts bouncing under the table but the friction this causes against his hard cock makes him stop abruptly. Youngbae starts humming to himself and swinging his hips gently. The motion grabs Jiyong's attention. Again, the long silver tail is brushing Youngbae's legs, flicking the backs of his knees every time he rolls his hips one direction or the other. 

The chair scrapes the linoleum when Jiyong shoves away from the table to stand but he barely notices. He's mesmerized by the tail hanging between his friend's legs. When he came up with the punishment for losing the bet he had thought it would be mildly humiliating and probably pretty funny. He did not expect to find it attractive. His feet don't make any sound as he comes up behind Youngbae but Youngbae bites off a startled yelp when Jiyong reaches out and runs his fingers down his spine. He raises a sharp eyebrow at Jiyong as his fingers wander lower, finding their way to the base of the plug. He curls his fist around the soft, artificial fur and pulls gently. Youngbae gasps, tensing and giving him a confused look. He releases the plug and it immediately gets drawn back into Youngbae's body. He almost misses the the hitch in Youngbae's breathing when the toy settles in place.

He starts to repeat a pattern of tug and release until Youngbae is biting his bottom lip and panting. He nuzzles his face into the short hair on the back of Youngbae's head, kissing his neck. Youngbae whimpers, “Ji, what are you doing?”

“I can't help that you look so good like this. Trust me, if you could see what I'm seeing you wouldn't keep you hands to yourself either,” Jiyong nearly growls. He shifts his weight, pressing the stiff line of his cock into the curve of Youngbae's left ass cheek, and reaches around with his free hand to skate his fingertips over Youngbae's chest and stomach until he touches the hem of the apron. 

Youngbae is gripping the edge of the countertop with both hands. His whole body shivers when Jiyong slips his hand under the apron to stroke his cock at the same time as tugging on the plug again. His knees threaten to buckle as the toy presses against his prostate. Suddenly Jiyong releases the fluffy tail in favor of untying the apron strings and letting the thin material flutter to the floor. Youngbae spins and grabs Jiyong by the arms, pushing him backward until he bumps into the table. The startled sound Jiyong makes is quickly muffled by Youngbae's mouth. 

Youngbae pulls back after a few breathless moments and yanks Jiyong's loose t-shirt over his head, letting it fall onto the table beside them. Jiyong is forced to grab the table for support when Youngbae moves on to his sweats, pulling them down and off so quickly Jiyong nearly falls over then hurling them in the direction of the couch. Youngbae takes a tiny step back and looks Jiyong up and down slowly. Jiyong bites his lower lip and spreads his legs a little bit wider, reaching down to squeeze his own cock. 

Youngbae surges forward, grabs Jiyong by the hips, drags him off the table and spins him around. Before Jiyong can say a word Youngbae drops to his knees and grabs his ass with both hands. 

“Bae,” Jiyong's voice comes out a pained groan as Youngbae crushes both cheeks. Releasing his bruising grip, Youngbae uses his thumbs to expose Jiyong's tightly clenched entrance. Jiyong's fingertips squeak across the table when Youngbae flicks the tip of his tongue over the little ring of muscle. He feels the low vibration of Youngbae humming just before he pushes his mouth into the space his thumbs are creating, flattening his tongue in long, slow licks. 

Jiyong loses track of time as Youngbae eats him out. He hears himself moan and babble when Youngbae forces the tip of his tongue inside him. Looking down makes him whine low in the back of his throat, the sight of Youngbae kneeling, legs spread wide, erection thick and heavy above the sleek silver tail, triggering a strangely submissive instinct. He reaches down to stroke himself but Youngbae beats him to it, wrapping a hand around him then bending his cock back between his legs until he can suck the head into his mouth. The awkward, slightly painful, angle does nothing to diminish the rush of having his dick sucked. In what seems like no time at all he feels his balls tightening but, as if he felt it too, Youngbae pulls away and let's Jiyong's cock slap back against his stomach. Jiyong groans and drops to his elbows, panting.

Suddenly Youngbae shoves to his feet and rushes to the cabinets, opening one after another until he lets out a pleased noise and turns back to Jiyong with a bottle in his hand. In almost any other situation Jiyong would be embarrassed by his little hysterical giggle but, in that moment, bent over the table in their tiny dorm kitchen naked as the day he was born and about to be fucked by his best friend, he can't drum up a speck of shame. He does, however, smile fondly as Youngbae grins and returns to his place behind him. The lid of the bottle makes sharp snapping sounds when Youngbae cracks open the seal. He sets the cap on the table, tips the bottle, pouring a thin stream of oil into the palm of his hand, then puts the bottle down next to the cap.

Jiyong's forehead makes a dull “thunk” when he drops it onto the table as Youngbae smears oil over his entrance. He shoves the fingers of his left hand through his hair, yanking his bangs back from his face, so he can glare over his shoulder unimpeded. He tries to sound stern and controlled but even he can hear the wobble in his own voice when he says, “Don't tease me, Bae-ah.” 

Youngbae bites his bottom lip to keep from grinning and works his slick fist over his cock. They both groan when he lines up and starts to press inside. Jiyong shakes and pants, tensing all over until their hips meet, then he seems to melt. Youngbae watches as Jiyong's spine curls and bends smoothly, reminding him of some sort of exotic jungle cat. The deeply satisfied moan that rumbles in his chest solidifies the comparison. The little wiggle of Jiyong's hips is his only signal to move. He starts slowly, barely pulling out before grinding back in. He has to curl his hands around Jiyong's waist to hold him still and keep him from trying to control the pace. He knows if Jiyong has his way this will be over far too quickly and he wants to make it last. He also knows that even though Jiyong is willing, he was not as ready as he could have been, and Youngbae doesn't want to hurt his friend. 

“If you don't start fucking for real in the next five seconds, I swear I'll cut your lines in our next song,” Jiyong's voice is muffled against the skin of his arm where he is pillowing his cheek but Youngbae hears him clearly. 

He frowns, moment ruined. “Fine, but don't complain to me about being sore later.” 

Jiyong shifts just so the edge of his smirk is visible and taunts, “I want to be sore. I like being able to still feel you after.” Youngbae makes a sound like he's been punched in the stomach and wraps his arms around Jiyong, leaning down to kiss each of his shoulder blades. Jiyong shifts his weight from foot to foot, rubbing his ass against Youngbae and pitching his voice low, “Come on, Bae, give me what I want?”

It's phrased as a question but Youngbae knows it's a demand and he's never been very good at denying Jiyong so he starts to move harder, faster. His strokes get longer, pushing deeper, scraping and bumping Jiyong's sweet spot again and again until he's nearly screaming. Sweat makes his hands slip over skin so he grips tighter, using Jiyong's hips like handles to yank him back into his cock. Jiyong's right hand disappears under the table and Youngbae thinks he's just going to jerk himself off but then he feels the plug still inside him twitch and soft fur brush the inside of his thigh. He has to squeeze his eyes closed when the toy starts to jiggle in time with Jiyong's arm moving beneath him. A particularly harsh tug jabs the tip of the plug into his prostate and his orgasm rushes through him without warning. Jiyong gasps at the gush of heat inside him, his hand working over his cock furiously until finally the slip of faux-fur and skin is too much and he soaks the tail with cum. 

They stay propped on the table for a few minutes, panting and shivering. Jiyong's knees are the first to give, slowly folding. Youngbae catches him around the waist and slides to the floor with him. He jumps when his butt touches the linoleum and the plug he'd all but forgotten about again shifts. Jiyong snorts and moves around so he can kiss Youngbae deeply. When he pulls back Youngbae pouts at him, “You're washing the floor.”

Jiyong throws his head back laughing, teeth and gums flashing, “Alright, but you get to clean the table.”


	2. Pulling the Plug (Mirror Bottom!Youngbae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want something Jiyong-ah?  
> "Yes, please," Jiyong says.  
> "What do you want?" Bae asks.  
> "Anything," Jiyong says. "Just let me touch you." 
> 
> Bottom Youngbae! Bless Azazel for always coming up with really fun ideas! Enjoy!

Youngbae leans up on his toes, puts a newly dried glass on the shelf and tries not to smile at the look on Jiyong’s face. He knows every time he moves, the fluffy black and white tail currently brushing against his ass cheeks sways. It's hilarious because Jiyong is fascinated by the way it moves, his eyes follow its path every time.

So, maybe he finds a few more chores to do around the kitchen. Putting stuff away, digging through the fridge. He even pulls out the broom and sweeps the already clean floor for a few minutes, slightly exaggerating the movement of his hips as he walks to put the broom back in the closet.

It's when he's bent over looking for something on a bottom shelf that Jiyong finally loses it and jumps all over him. Pressing up behind him for a moment before reaching down to play with his tail and push on the plug a little. Youngbae is already hard of course, because teasing Jiyong is beyond fun.

So he moans and pushes his hips back. Jiyong moves his hand and Youngbae finds himself grinding back against Jiyong’s hip, basically using Jiyong's body to play with the plug in his ass. The end of the plug rubbing against his prostate feels mind-blowingly good and Youngbae can’t help but groan softy. Jiyong is speechlessly behind him, his hands fluttering down to grip Youngbae’s sides. He doesn’t try and direct his movements, it seems like he just wants to feel the muscles bunch and relax. It’s always the little details like that that always drive Jiyong crazy. 

Youngbae doesn't bottom much, but the discomfort of the plug in the beginning is worth it when he looks over his shoulder and sees Jiyong’s mouth hanging open while Youngbae grinds back against him.

"Please Bae." Jiyong finally manages to find some words.

But Youngbae isn’t done teasing. He got forced to wear the stupid plug and Jiyong had been so smug about it so, now he has to suffer. With Jiyong in begging mode, Youngbae pulls out of Jiyong’s hold and walks away from him swaying his hips just enough to make the tail swing.

Jiyong follows, hypnotized as Youngbae wanders around the house pretending to clean because at this point Jiyong doesn't even notice. Finally Jiyong can't seem to help himself anymore and he gets close again and grips Youngbae’s hips and grinds against his ass. It feels amazing but Youngbae is not about to let Jiyong forget who is in charge here. He pulls away and turns to glare at Jiyong.

“Jiyong, if you can’t control yourself go sit at the table until I’m finished cleaning.”

“Bae,” Jiyong whines in protest. But Youngbae just shakes his head and points at the dining room table. Jiyong goes, but he hangs his head like he knows he’s being punished.

Youngbae wanders around a bit shuffling items around the living room that don’t need shuffling, then he grabs a hand towel and a dish cloth from the kitchen and heads to the dining room.

Jiyong is still mesmerized and doesn’t even question it when Youngbae leans over the table to wipe it down. The dish cloth isn’t even wet so it’s completely pointless, but it does show off the muscle definition in his back and the plug. From the look on his face, it’s driving Jiyong crazy. Finally, after about the fifth time Youngbae practically stretches his whole body across the dining room table, Jiyong whines his name and starts begging.

Triumphant, Youngbae comes over and stands in front of Jiyong arms crossed, hip cocked and gives him a look. "Are you sorry?" At this point it’s obvious Jiyong would say just about anything and his words trip over themselves as he says how sorry he is. Youngbae knows him well enough to know he's lying but, he appreciates the words anyway. So, he walks closer and forces Jiyong's legs open so he can stand between them.

"Hold on to the chair." Jiyong grips the chair so hard his knuckles go white. Youngbae turns around, one hand on the table for balance, before he spreads his legs a bit and reaches back to get a good grip on the plug. He takes his time, pushing, pulling, and twisting the plug, because even though he doesn't like bottoming he's gotten used to it and it feels so good it makes his toes curl. Behind him, Jiyong starts making this whining noises that sounds like he's dying.

Perfect.

He looks over his shoulder and Jiyong is staring at the way the plug stretches him open. Jiyong whispers please and Youngbae smiles.

"You want something Jiyong-ah?

"Yes, please," Jiyong says.

"What do you want?" Bae asks.

"Anything," Jiyong says. "Just let me touch you."

Youngbae pulls the plug out all the way and drops it on towel on the floor he placed there earlier. Then he bends over, arms braced on the table, "Mouth only, no hands."

Jiyong dives tongue first and Youngbae sighs at the feeling. Jiyong's always been really good with his mouth, and while he finds it kind of gross, it feels really good. When he starts to feel almost uncomfortably wet and open he moves pushes Jiyong away, ignoring his groan of protest. He turns around and Jiyong's still got a death grip on the chair. Before he can say anything Jiyong starts begging again. "Please, Bae I want to be inside you so bad." Youngbae’s cock throbs, he's been hard for what feels like forever and Jiyong’s so riled up, at this point Youngbae's only teasing himself.

"Pants first," He says and Jiyong fumbles at the opening of his jeans. When his pants are off, Jiyong’s dick is so hard it actually looks painful and his eyes are wide and fixed on Youngbae waiting for whatever comes next. The intensity of Jiyong’s gaze sends a thrill through Youngbae. Youngbae doesn’t have a thing for control like Jiyong does, but it’s a heady feeling to see his oldest friend so desperate. Youngbae kicks Jiyong’s legs closed so that he can straddle him. "No touching," he says again.

Jiyong nods and Youngbae reaches back and holds Jiyong's cock so he can sink down on it nice and slow. Jiyong's not very thick but he's got a lot of length so Youngbae takes his time rocking up and down to adjust. He watches Jiyong's face the whole time. Sweat is glistening on Jiyong’s face and his jaw is visibly clenched. Soft, breathy groans come from between his clenched teeth mixing with his almost frantic breaths. Once most of the ache is gone, Youngbae really starts to move. It feels so good when he rolls his hips, it makes him clench tight around Jiyong's cock, which feels even better. The best, though, is how every clench and roll makes Jiyong’s breath hitch and his eyes flutter. 

"Eyes on me," he says, when Jiyong's eyes close and his head falls back. Jiyong doesn’t tip his head back forward but, his eyes flash open and stay fixed on Youngbae, his pupils blown wide. He’s so focused on Jiyong’s reaction, it’s startling when Youngbae starts to feel the beginning tingle of orgasm. "No coming," he says, his own voice breathy. He barely waits for Jiyong’s almost imperceptible nod, then he leans back bracing one hand on Jiyong's knee and gripping his cock with the other hand.

He starts grinding down in earnest, shifting until Jiyong’s cock is rubbing against his prostate just right, and jerking himself tight and slow the ways he likes and he's keeps watching Jiyong's face. Jiyong's shirt is soaked through with sweat and he’s letting out these gasping moans like he's afraid to let himself be aware of how good it feels. Youngbae can feel his orgasm building and he lets himself groan the way his body wants. He tenses his muscles, showing off the definition in his arms, chest and abs, knowing it's going to drive Jiyong crazy. It does. Jiyong whimpers and tries to keep meeting Youngbae's gaze but his eyes keep going to Youngbae's cock and abs.

The orgasm takes Youngbae by surprise and his whole body jerks at the force of it as he coats, what is probably a very expensive shirt, in his cum. He rides Jiyong through it, closing his eyes and chasing the last of the pleasure before letting go of his cock and catch his breath. Jiyong is practically vibrating under him, he climbs off wincing as Jiyong's still hard cock slips out of him.

"Oh my God, Bae please," Jiyong's hands are twitching like he's about to say fuck everything and finish himself.

Youngbae just smiles at him and moves to bend over the table. "Come on."  
He barely hears the chair scrape along the floor before Jiyong is on him holding one hand gripping his hip and the other to guiding his cock. Jiyong fucks into him hard and fast with a growl. It doesn't take long, maybe a dozen thrusts, then Jiyong's is groaning, leaning down to press his face against Youngbae's back and panting against the damp skin as he shivers his way through what seems like a very long orgasm.

"God, I forgot you are the sorest loser" Jiyong's says still catching his breath. "And a huge fucking tease."

Youngbae chuckles and shifts, pushing back on Jiyong cock and fights a groan; Jiyong's still half hard and Youngbae thinks maybe, he got him too riled up. "Don't forget again." he says. "If you think you can come again you better hurry up."

“Fuck," Jiyong starts fucking into him again and Youngbae can't help but moan. He's not going to get hard again but Jiyong’s cock is hitting his prostate just right and it feels amazing. Jiyong's making those death whines against his skin as he thrusts quickly turn frantic.

Jiyong's second orgasm isn't as long but it’s even stronger if the way his legs wobble are any indication. "Done?" Youngbae asks. Because he is and Jiyong' going to have to deal with any other orgasms on his own.

"Yeah. Fuck, Bae. You-,” Jiyong pauses and laughs. “I was going to say you're the worst but you're really not." Jiyong’s voice is raw and drained, like he just spilled all his energy inside Youngbae, which is probably true considering how much come is leaking out of him.

“I know you like being teased," Youngbae says. "Now get off me I need get in the shower as soon as possible." Come was already leaking down his thighs before Jiyong’s second orgasm, now it’s even worse. He’s hoping to get in the shower before it gets all over the kitchen floor.

He's really sore when Jiyong pulls out and he's glad they don't have dance practice again tomorrow. "Clean up and join me when you're done."  
Jiyong doesn't argue, just lurches tiredly to the pantry where Youngbae keeps the cleaning supplies. After their shower they cuddle on the couch watching a drama. "What do you want to bet she confesses first?" Jiyong asks and Youngbae can only smile. Of course, Jiyong never learns from his mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to aff


End file.
